Yuno and Miyako
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: It doesn't mean to be something gay in the first place, I swear. I dun own the pic, credits to pixiv artist kimigiku for the cover.


Yuno and Miyako

A Hidamari Sketch Fanfiction

"Yunochii."

She's quite goofy and straightforward. Yet, she is much more than meets the eye.

That one word she used to call me truly brightens my day and completely melts my world. It's when we're still first years. Living in the Hidamari Apartments for the first time. At first, I'm kind of scared. Will I be able to live on my own?

Luckily, me and her had such nice upperclassmen who looked after us. Little by little, we're able to take care of ourselves, though we can't help to rely on them from time to time.

Her condition is even more helpless than I am, with the roof being prone to leaking not to mention various drying agents scattered below the floor. Yet, she's still able to stay cheerful.

It seems like, no matter what kind of things befell her, she will always be the happiest girl. All of us somehow helped her out so her place would be a lot more suitable for living. We can't just leave her alone like that.

Her name is Miyako. I usually call her Miya-chan. Me and her went to Yamabuki High School in the Arts program. Her appetite is cute. Made me smile when she worries about her food, and she looks really happy while eating. It's always fun whenever I try cooking for her and she just eats it happily, sometimes even asked for seconds.

She's a really good artist and her carefree attitude makes me feel at ease while being near her. It seems like, my burdens and troubles will go away when she's with me.

I like to draw. I want to be a better artist. That's how I decided to enter art high school. Yet, I didn't come to this decision so easily. I spent a lot of time thinking, and with the full support from my parents, I finally reached this decision.

Yet, things doesn't start smoothly during the entrance exams. I was really terriied, scared, afraid of screwing up. It must be a miracle that I passed. For that, I cannot be grateful enough. I moved to Hidamari Apartments after that, where I finally met her for the first time.

I know, even if I started working towards my dream, things doesn't always flow that easily. Sometimes I find it quite hard to keep up, even if I tried revising the materials and practicing my sketches every day.

Like that one time when I brought up an English bread as an eraser of some sort. To tell you the truth, I don't know what am I going to do with this. I felt really nervous.

That's when Miya-chan comes. Asking me to lend her my bread. She happilly ate it rather than using it as an eraser. I felt warm inside, watching her sunny attitude in midst of my gloom. We finished the sketch during the lunch break but the coffee went through my nose, so the sketch kinda turned like an Indian person with the mole on forehead.

Our teacher somehow chuckled with it and gave us an okay.

She is Yoshinoya-sensei. She acts really weird but she's very nice to her students. I often asked her about the things I didn't understand during class and she helps me out a lot throughout my school years.

Her hobby includes doing costume play in front of everyone. Sometimes it caused trouble and it made the principal drag her out of the classroom in addition of some good scolding made. This has been an almost everyday occurrence.

There was one time where my sketches got a pretty bad grade. It was placed right at the bottom. I wasn't feeling quite well when I put it, and I felt devastated by the result of it. Miya-chan, who was drawing beside me, and gave me support all the time, got her picture placed high up. At that time, I felt like, she seems to have everything, and yet I can't do...

That's when she said to me these encouraging words. I don't really remember it, it just made me rather captivated. Later on we went to Berrymart to buy some snacks and on the way home, we secretly went to the bathhouse we used to go all together. Me, her, with our upperclassmen, Hiro-san and Sae-san.

Hiro-san is a really good cook and I learned a lot of cooking from her, she's also really kind even though she fussed about her weight so much when she is actually always in a good shape. Sae-san works really hard as an author in such a young age, and she gets a lot of awards for her efforts, she inspired me in a lot of ways for me to better myself.

Me and Miya-chan looks up to them. Both of them look really good with each other, just like husband and wife. I'm sure, if they support each other, they can make their dreams come true.

They sure are well-matched.

Xxx

Masanoyu bathhouse, which others jokingly say as Yuno-sama. The name kinda makes me somewhat embarrassed. That's the place all of us went together. The first time was, when Miya-chan's bath isn't working, and so we decided to go for a bathhouse as a change.

Maybe there's something wrong with her at that time since she once mistakenly walked into the boys' changing room and I had to pull her quick before anything happens. The next moment, I felt her clinging to me all the time, and even in the bath, we're practically glued to each other.

That's the first time, I realized Miya-chan has such a nice body. I'm kind of jealous, but my heart also beats really hard when I stared up her so close, I don't know the reason why since we're both girls. Sae-san and Hiro-san gets along really well in the bath, and I began to wonder what they were chatting. Compared to us, they seem normal enough.

I see them giving some looks at us, seeing how close we're to each other. Somehow, Miya-chan got too comfortable that she fell asleep on top of my small back. She's too heavy so I tried waking her up quickly before she suffocates me.

Fortunately, she managed to gained her composure by the time she went outta the bath. All of us drank a bottle of milk and went back to our homes.

The similar thing happened right at this moment, where it's only two of us. The bath was practically empty this time. We also talked about that other time we visited the bath . The last time, it was embarrassing enough for me being so close to her, though this time, it's just the two of us, so it's not a big deal, right?

Uh, I don't know about that.

"Umm...Miya-chan? Why are we doing this? Like that time back then too."

"You don't like it, Yunochii?"

With her clinging all too close to me like that, I can't help but feel quite restless. Her skin felt really soft and silky. Not to mention, her ample chest being pressed towards my back.

"It's not that I hate it but...it's not like you to go clinging so close to me all of sudden."

"You want me to do it more often?"

Something in my heart just heated up.

"No, no, no! I don't mean it like that...it's just...I want to know your reason."

"Because you just felt so good to touch, Yunnochi."

I felt the heat rising up to my face.

I'm amazed how she could say such embarrassing things without stuttering at all. Miya-chan is Miya-chan, I guess. But saying that she got really clingy just because I felt good to touch is kinda..,

"Yunnochi. Have you ever thought, it's kind of strange for me to be happy all the time no matter what happens?"

"Huh?"

The words before doesn't seem to be like her usual self at all. It's just, I don't like her being like this. More importantly, I felt a sudden change in her expression as she mulled over her words before...

"Boom!"

"Kyaaah!"

She splashed water at me. The surprise made me jump back into the water.

I tried hiding my face partway under the water, practically forming bubbles on the surface. It was really hot, and not just from the water's heat.

"You've been too serious lately."

"..."

"I know you're trying your best. Still, please don't be too hard on yourself."

"Well even if you say that, you have good marks, Miya-chan..."

I finally said it. Was the entire time, I'm jealous of her? Of how she could live the days without a care, seemingly without any burden at all? To be said, do I know anything about her? I never really know her that much aside from the bizaare stuff she told me.

"Hey. Yoshinoya-sensei said that art is subjective, right?"

"...she certainly did say something about it."

"There is no such thing as good or bad in art. If I'm the one wifb bad marks, I probably won't care much. I also get bad marks from time to time too, Yunochii."

"But there's the details such as...this...and that...if we can't do that, then..."

"Yahoo!"

"Awawawa..."

Splashing waters again. I felt kinda calmed down, somewhat.

"I think what matters to me, is that I'm enjoying what I'm doing. Wouldn't it be so nice to, if we could do something we enjoy?"

"Yeah."

I muttered weakly.

She does have a point, somewhat.

"That time, you certainly don't seem like you enjoy what you're doing."

Ah.

"I'm just...really scared at failing. I...you know...wanted to be an artist...and yet...I..."

"It doesn't mean you should hold back on expressing yourself!"

"Y-you're right...I draw because it's fun. It's because I want to express the things I thought about."

"Certainly, there's many techniques and stuff. We often studied about technical things Graded based on that aspects. Even so..."

"...it doesn't mean anything if you're not expressing yourself truthfully."

So I replied.

That to be said, my resolve is weak, though it was her words which made me stronger.

Xxx

We had dinner in Hiro-san's place after that, just like usual. Three of us sat on the table, talking about things during the day as we waited for the meal. It's mostly about me though.

"Don't worry 'bout it Yuno. Things like that happen from time to time. I also had things happen to me while I was in the first year. I remember Yoshii yelling at me one time because I can't seem to focus on my drawing. I had my mind preoccupied with my writing and stuff, hahaha."

"Yeah..."

Sae-san's words of consolation certainly made me able to exhale in relief. She must have had it tough, having to pull out many all-nighters just to sculpt her own best in every attempts.

Miya-chan patiently waits for her food. She had eaten some bread we bought way back from Berrymart so she could somehow calm down, intently watching our conversation from the sides. I know she's going to say something, somewhere, that will cause the entire mood to change when things just aren't going right.

"Everyone, the meal might take a bit longer. Seems I've got to heat some dishes further so it will be as smooth and juicy blending with the rest."

"Smooth and juicy like your tummy?"

"Miya-chan...no dinner for you if you say something like that again."

"Waaaaaah! Please spare me!"

Things like this do happen often. Miya-chan teasing Hiro-san particularly on this kind of stuff. I think Hiro-san's reactions are quite funny, though at times she can be so scary. I don't want to get on her bad side. Don't know about Miya-chan though.

"Well, it certainly hurts a lot more when it's coming from Miyako since she doesn't get fat no matter how much she eats." said Sae-san nonchalantly. Gulping her hot tea slowly, she glanced at the television.

It tunes in to a usual comedy sketch with one straight man and one man who does all the foolish stuff. It was funny, so to say, but I'm somehow more concerned about what Sae-san's going to say next.

Miya-chan waits in anticipation like before, while Sae-san's glued to the television. Hiro-san seems to forget what just happened earlier as she softly hums a melody while working on the meals.

I felt really frustrated since I couldn't vent out what's in my mind. I truly want to ask Sae-san some advice to get these burden out of my heart. I've got the habit of being too hard on myself once I started working, and I can't seem to keep my eyes on it until I finished it, even if I should be patiently waiting while enjoying my work little by little.

All of the stress kinda built up and it's no longer about expressing myself anymore. All of these fun had turned to a chore, and I just want to make it look somehow right. Just merely wanna finish things I've started since I couldn't leave it alone. I really hate leaving things alone. I wonder what is wrong with me.

Do I really enjoy my art? Or am I just trying to fulfill the imaginary expectations of others, and unfairly comparing myself to the ones who already have wealth of experience, using it as an excuse to be hard on myself?

I just...don't know what to do anymore...

"What's wrong, Yunochii?"

"You don't seem to be in high spirits for a while, Yuno."

"I...uh..."

"There."

In midst of this confusion, Hiro-san spooned a really delicious soup meal to my mouth. The warmth and the crispness of the contents made me remember the comfortable feeling while I'm in the bathouse earlier.

"You're just like Miya-chan at times. Couldn't really calm down unless there's a hearty meal, aren't you."

"I'm not...this is...this is..."

"Enough of the serious talk already. We can continue later. For now, let's just relax ourselves and enjoy our food, shall we?"

"Ohhhhhhh!"

With Sae-san's words and Hiro-san putting the bowl filled with such tasty scent down the table, we finally begun our meal. There was the smell of various stewed vegetables and a smoothly juiced meat with an exotic dressing of various herbs. I somehow knew it since Hiro-san taught me how to make a delicious curry rice.

"No extra portions for you, Miya-chan."

"That's cruel..."

"Ahahahaha..."

Before I knew it, I began laughing for the first time. Even if I had few friends back at middle school and I contacted them quite often, I find myself keeping all the troubles to me alone. I've never really opened myself up to them.

Why did I think, that all this time, I was all alone?

I'm not alone. I have those who will always look after me in my times of need. Even if I couldn't really believe in myself, I have to believe in others who gave their best on supporting me each day.

Thank you, everyone.

Xxx

"Thanks for the food!"

The meal was really great. I could quite forgot all the things happening lately and concentrate on savoring each spoon filled with goodness. We didn't really continue talking about that right away, since we're quite busy tidying things up, washing the dishes and such.

Later on we mostly watch TV while eating some snacks. The comedy show before has already ended without ourselves really paying much attention, or it's just me not really in the mood for comedy. Now it shows a movie, the thing that I often see back then, the criminal chase series, involving a detective and a notorious criminal in a game of cat and mouse.

Hiro-san prepared some snacks. It was some diet jelly that's been recommended on the commercials. Though we actually doubted how this will work. Miya-chan and I were chewing on these seaweed chips we've bought earlier on Berrymart. She ate all the bread she bought, but decided to save the chips later on since it will be more fun to eat it with everyone. It was quite a bag full so it should be enough for about four people.

Sae-san kinda picked up some newspapers, reading it as she munched the chips. Hiro-san also grabbed some bite after we told her that it's nutritious and good for health. Now, when we're like this, we're just like family of some sort. The mood was just so good too. Still, there's the thing I want to bring up no matter what. I don't want to ruin this moment, so I decided to bring it up...

"Ah, Yuno. Can we have a talk in my room? It won't take long."

Before I could speak up, Sae-san kinda took the initiative, and so I went to Sae-san's room. She sat on her desk chair while I sat down on the futon, the dimly lit lamp and her composed silhouette gave this room a calming presence. She fixed her glass, cleared her throat, thinking up the words she's going to sa next.

"You know, Yuno. You didn't really say much about it, so I kind of guessed about your problems. Maybe I was mistaken, but, it might resemble the me before I started writing for publications."

"You do?"

"It's when I'm still a first year, just like you. I felt really stressed out, and there's one time where I felt like, I couldn't just go on anymore. I was truly out of energy. I even forgot if I actually ate at times. That's when I was working on my manuscript to be submitted on a publication for the first time. It was like hell, in one way or another."

Even if I'm trying my best at what I'm doing, I just can't imagine someone actually works all day and night, even forgetting their meals and sleep. This is just felt, really tough for me. Sae-san is amazing, being able to cope through that.

"...of course, I felt like giving up. This is just too much for me. I got that tendency of unable to leave things alone, and while I'm at it, I want for things to be perfect, which made it even tougher."

"I don't realize my limits, and by the time I realized it, I felt drained out of my life force and there's no more time left. That's how I got really depressed, like my chance finally left me out for good. I just felt like, I have died once at that moment."

Hearing her talk like this made me realize. What am I doing all this time? Compared to her, I just...

"Yuno. I'm not telling this to show how much I worked to get to my goals. Not at all. I'm not all that good. I doubt myself so much from time to time. What helps me to get back together was that person, who always supported me and gave me the best pick-me-up I could asked for."

"..without her help, I wouldn't be able to do this in the first place. Even now, she helped me so much, to the point I couldn't even think a way to fully express my gratitude. It's like, the sole reason I'm able to go forward, is because there's someone who watches over me while I'm trying my best."

I know that person. I also know a certain girl who was supporting me all this time, in her own ways. Can't say that I understand her, but at least I know that her sincerity is real, like no other. Though at that time, instead of opening up to her, I kept thinking that I'm all alone. I didn't listen to her, I didn't pay her any attention when she's there.

Was it because she's always been there, that I somehow lost sight of her?

"Thank you for your words, Sae-san, but I have to go back now. I've got to sleep early for tomorrow's class."

It's just an excuse. After all, I'm afraid of facing Miya-chan the same way, knowing that I've ignored her.

"Yeah, you need a lot of rest. Don't be like someone who stays up all night most of time."

With a slight chuckle, Sae-san sent me out. I ascended the stairs to the second floor. Entering my room, which was right beside Miya-chan's. Before I knew that, she stood there, smiling like usual.

"Yunochii, can I sleep with you?"

I gave her an okay, but it feels even more embarrassing than usual.

Xxx

At times you couldn't help but wanting to finish what you're doing. It fills up your world, your entire antics, to the point you can't think about anything else. One certain moment, you stopped caring about doing your best and just want it to end. You've had enough of this, and wanting to move on to somewhere else where you could start anew.

A new beginning. It may be quite frustrating to do it the same way each time. Starting thngs confidently, but ending it in a way because you had enough. What's the love in that? What's the meaning of that? Of course, it's not just something you always decided for yourself. At times, people asked you to do that, because they trust you.

Wanted, needed to do this and that. In addition, they kept watching over you, asking how are you doing and such. You started to exist. The notion of doing things for others had managed to push you forward. In the end, you achieved things not simply because of determination, but because there's someone out there who's able to give that one last push.

When I felt under the weather, she was there for me.

It's really awkward when I'm near her. The bed was just too small for both of us being that apart, so we're practically cuddling each other. She's holding me like a pillow, and it's comforably warm under the blanket. The entire time, I wasn't saying anything. Miya-chan practically kept silent too, not even snoring noises. It has came to a point where I could no longer held myself in, but...

"Yunochii?"

"Ah!"

Her words shook me like a thunderstorm. Not because of how loud it was, but it's something else I couldn't quite wrap my mind in.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all Miya-chan."

"I see. Come to think of it, is this story romantically subtle enough?"

"W-what story?"

"The one that's written by the Author."

"I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about."

"Hey, hey. Will it be a happy ending if we kissed?"

"M-M-Miya chan! I don't know anything about kissing at all! Why would we do that in the first place, why..."

It doesn't mean that I'm against it, still...

"You know. I just wanna say these lines on the tv dramas, that doesn't mean I don't mean what I say though. I like you, Yunochii."

"As a f-friend?"

"I don't really know about that. But after being told to do weird things by the Author, I realized something. I like you after all, I like you as yourself."

"T-that doesn't explain anything..."

"Wanna kiss to prove it?"

"Uh...M-Miya-chan! I'm not ready...ah...!"

It's a gentle kiss on the cheek, as she turned my body around and wrapped her lips on my face. Seems like, my entire troubles had been washed away by this tenderness.

"Would you prefer, if I do it on the lips?"

"...it's okay...I'm really happy...with this."

"You know, I don't like it when you're feeling so gloomy, Yunochii. It's because you're smiling so brightly when you're trying your best, that made me able to keep my spirits high. At times I felt like I'm tired of living, but when I see you, and when I touch you, I felt better."

"Touch?"

"I want this moment to last a little longer."

"Yeah..."

I got caught up in her pace yet again. Just like the last time and the last time too.

I feel so beta. I don't hate it though. Miya-chan is Miya-chan, after all. Thanks to her, I'm somehow able to cheer up.

Even though I didn't like how the Author puts me in such predicament and make me a non-cannon depressed character, it's all thanks to him, that I'm able to discover something I haven't realize before.

Thank you so much, Author.

~ Fin ~


End file.
